Welcome To CDC's Blog!
by ForeverChanny
Summary: This will be a multi-chapter of Chad's blog. It will most likely be about every episode of SWAC that Chad is in. Please read and review! Rated T just in case. Oh and of course there's CHANNY.
1. Day 1

**Hey guys, I was just watching SWACOD last night and I was thinking about Chad's blog and I had this idea. So ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Chad's blog!**

**Day 1**

Hello world. Today I have decided to start my very own blog. Who am I, you ask? Ha, just kidding. We all know who I am, giving no one a reason to ask such an absurd question. But, just in case there are people who for some really good reason do not know who I am (and hopefully very few people); I am the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. I currently star in the hit drama show Mackenzie Falls, which in fact has won a numerous amount of awards, including 5 straight wins of the best Tween show at the Tween Choice awards. Take that Randoms!

Oh, excuse me. The "Randoms" are the cast of the extremely lame comedy show called So Random that has no awards whatsoever because of their lack of humorous sketches and viewers. They have been our competition since the first day. Well actually, I couldn't even call them competition. I mean, they're just our enemies because their comedy is stupid and meaningless compared to our intense and passionate drama.

But I have to admit, I've been worried for the past couple of days. Just recently, they hired a new cast member. She's different than them though, in ways I just cannot explain. She seems like she's almost too cool and pretty to be one of them. She has soft brown hair and big brown eyes. I mean, I'm guessing… I'm guessing she has soft brown hair and big brown eyes. But I wouldn't know because I obviously don't pay attention to that stuff. Anyways, her name is Sonny Munroe. Apparently she moved here from Wisconsin and now she's living in an apartment with her mom. But it worries me because since she's moved and joined So Random, their show has been getting more views, which is bad. It's terrible. With her, they might actually have a chance at winning an award. And more importantly, we might lose an award.

But let get's back to me. Today I'd like to share with you guys something surprising that happened today. I got a part in a movie! I know I know… why would Chad getting a part in a movie be surprising? I mean, it happens all the time! It's a small but crucial role. But that's not the surprising thing. So, I asked our mail delivery guy Jeff, or was it Josh… well I asked our mail delivery guy if I could follow him around and you know, learn his techniques. Obviously he wouldn't dare say no to CDC so he agreed. I was learning how to stamp mail and everything and let me tell you, it was difficult. Now, I know what you're gonna say, how being a mail delivery guy be difficult? Well, it was tough. There were certain ways you had to do things and specific ways to hand mail out and just… ugh. It wasn't as easy as it looks. He didn't even let me push the cart. Thankfully, I got some things down. It's enough for my role.

Anyways, so I was in the middle of learning how to stamp and this dude just bumps into me. Who does that right? Well this guy was really odd because I'd never seen him around the studios before. He was wearing two casts on his arms and had a really weird beard. After I got a better look at him, he seemed strangely familiar, but he left saying some weird things about no one ever knowing him and blah blah blah. So I moved on.

I thought about it for a while because then it really started bugging me, and I knew who it was. So get this, Sonny was weird beard! Yeah, I went over to her dressing room to see if she was there but she wasn't. Then I remembered they were doing one of their stupid sketches so I walked to their set. Surprisingly, there were actually people in the audience! But that's not the surprising thing. Actually it is surprising but that's not the thing I want to talk about right now. So I found her backstage where she was unpacking things out of a box and that's when I really knew she was weird beard. I asked her why she was doing it and I think I actually _cared_! Now that was surprising. You know what was even more surprising? I went out there and pretended to be her little fan just to save her from eternal embarrassment. Of course, I would never admit to Sonny I actually cared. I just hope she doesn't read my blog.

Well that's it for today! Peace out suckas!

**A/N: And what do you guys think? Obiviously, if you haven't noticed, this starts with You've Got Fan Mail. I hope to do every episode of the series; well the one's where Chad is in it. So if you guys could review and tell me what you think I would be very thankful!**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

CDC here, what it do? Guess what? Today is Chaddy's birthday! Yeah I know. You're all excited and happy. In fact, my Chadtastic party just ended. Well, part of it was Chadtastic… until Sonny came. I know, that sounds so mean. Let me tell you the story.

It was early in the morning when I had someone cut out hundreds of cardboard cut outs of me with invitations. Obviously I invited the most famous celebrities out there, such as Gomez, Bieber, Swift, Montana, Cyrus, and NOT Efron. No, I would never invite the Randoms to my party, that's ridiculous. But, I did want to invite Sonny. So I also had to invite Tawni because then I know she'd make Sonny come. Plus it means another gift.

So later I find out everyone said yes (how could they not?) except one. One person couldn't just come to my party. And I get one less gift.

After that disappointment, I went around checking all of my perfect cardboard cut outs and I start with the Randoms, specifically, Nico and Grady's. Yes, they weren't invited. So I was a little worried they might've… done things to it. And they did. Oh my gosh, it was a horrible mess. They scribbled all over my face giving me a hideous beard and large dark bags under my eyes and… ugh I can't even think about it. Surprisingly I also found Sonny in the Prop House lying on the couch, when I came in. I guess she thought I was talking to her because she started to say things and… I didn't have time for that. I had to deal with a much worse situation. But she seemed a little ticked and asked what I was doing there and you know, I told her about the cut outs. I also asked if she was coming to my party in a very smooth way. I was actually looking forward to seeing her there.

And guess what her answer was? No. SHE was the no to my party. That just made my disappointment even bigger. I never expected to get a no from her. It just broke my heart. That might be a little bit of an exaggeration but I was really hoping she'd come.

Anyways, I was at my party and apparently, Tawni brought Sonny's odd Wisconsin friend. But she seemed to be having a great time. So then, as I finish talking to Frankie (yes Jonas), I see Sonny being chased by guards. She runs into me but I casually put my arm around her to ask her an important question. I ask her for my present because we all know one gift each person is required, and she says she didn't have time to shop. What a lie! I KNOW she had time to shop because she was wearing an amazing dress and she looked stunning. So clearly, she went shopping.

She tried to tell me some sob story about her and her best friend… Ruby was it? And I felt slightly bad, but rules are rules and she had no gift and she said no to the invitation in the first place so I had to call security.

Next thing I know she's on stage speaking into a microphone to her friend and apologizing and a whole bunch of sappy stuff. I also fired my security guards for letting her go and for trying to stop me from stopping her. I don't know what happened after that but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that Lisa girl because suddenly, my posters and cardboard cut outs of me are falling over like a row of dominoes. And of course the large one behind me (which I thought would be the last one standing) falls right on top of me, knocking me down face flat onto my birthday cake. And Sonny and Lulu and Tawni just eat it, while my face is covered in cake. And my hair was messed up and I probably looked terrible and it was just a bad way to end a party. Thanks a lot Sonny.

-CDC

_**Comments:**_

_TawniTownLivess__: OMG?! Chad has a blog? That's so lame. It's not even interesting. Except for when you mentioned me! –xoxo_

_Guest9823:__ I luv u Chad! Marry mE?!1!11?_

_MySonshine820:__ Really Chad? Really? There are so many things I have to say about this. First, Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus are the same person. Second, you are so conceited. Third, her name is LUCY. Fourth, you're a jerk for saying all of this is my fault. Fifth, you really liked my dress? :)_

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it was a long wait. A lot of things have been happening and I was really busy. But I finally finished this one! I know, there's nothing really interesting in this one (I think). And there wasn't much Channy. But next would be Fast Friends! There's some more Channy there right? Right? Haha okay please review so I can know you're still interested and continue! **

**P.S: Do you like the comments thing? Yay or nay? And any more suggestions maybe?**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

Hello my loyal fans! First I'd like to say no, you cannot marry me Guest9823, sorry. Second, I don't need to hear your negativity and jealousy Tawni. And third, I didn't read a thing you said Sonny because I know you're probably just going to criticize me and talk about how much of a jerk I am and this is my blog so I'll write what I want to write and pretend you don't read it.

Anyways, today is Monday. And you know how Sonny says "Monday's are great"? (Yes I overheard that part of her interview before I interrupted, but we'll talk about that later.) Well, today wasn't great. As you all probably know, I did shove a puppy once. It was slobbering and…ugh. So yes, now I'm America's most hated puppy shover. But today, I noticed Sonny was doing an interview with Tween Weekly TV in the cafeteria, and it just gave me a chance to make me look like less of a jerk. So of course I took it.

I started by playing nice, you know? Like just "accidently" and "coincidently" joining Sonny whilst in the midst of an interview. I was being sweet and saying she was my favorite Random and all. Which is honestly true because if I had to choose a Random, it would definitely not be blondie, cloudy, rainy or creepy. I admit it would be Sonny.

Unfortunately, Santiago didn't seem to buy my little "nice" act. But after charming Sonny, she seemed to believe it. Which was good… for me. It made it look like I was close with the "good girl" of Hollywood which means I must have some good in me.

Now I had to clear up my puppy shoving name. This is where I overhear Sonny talk about her days of the week before I interrupt yet another interview. This time, I bring in a puppy with me that would be considered adorable to most people. But I know it's evil and probably just wants to slobber all over me. Sonny obviously loved the puppy and the "new me". And I have to be honest, it kind of hurt because I knew it was just an act and I wasn't sure how Sonny would react when she found out. But it turned out great though because she totally exploded and acted like a diva _in front of the cameras_!

I called Santiago after that and told him I was building dog houses to clear up my name once and for all. Sure I knew Sonny would try to (and most likely unsuccessfully) get her revenge and clear her "diva" name but I didn't think it would happen like this.

As I spoke to Santiago about my building dog houses for homeless dogs, Sonny just happened to show up and just happened to know I was building houses and just happened to help out. It was all great at first until she let the little "contest" thing slip. And according to Santiago, everything was just a contest to Sonny Munroe. That was where I was laughing so hard because her plan to get some sort of revenge backfired. Or so I thought.

After Santiago left, she started talking to me about it and somehow I let my whole scheme slip out and Sonny turned out to have a camera inside her hat that was recording everything I said. First, I have a few questions. How in the world did she get that camera to stay in her hat at a certain spot and not move or fall out of place? And how did she get me on camera when she was standing and I was sitting and clearly her head was not awkwardly tilting down to point at my face so I have no idea how that worked. And how did that camera not fall out of her hat when she took it off?

Anyways, I gave her props because I didn't think Sonny would be able to figure something out like that so quickly. She beat me in my own game. And I realized that maybe we _should_ hang out sometime. And that maybe Monday's are kind of great.

-Yours truly,

Chad Dylan Cooper

_**Comments:**_

_Granico__: No one cares Pooper._

_JoshRocks__: I love your blog sir._

_Guest76__: LOL Chad u r sooooo funnyyyzz!_

_Guest221:__ Chad Dylan Cooper has a blog? ashdlkjl; that's crazy. Omg guyz hes just like one of us! _

_MySonshine820__: Chad Chad Chad. Silly silly Chad. So you won't read my comments? What if I told you this one isn't so bad because you were actually kind of nice at the end. Just at the end because everything before that was you being a jerk and using me for your own publicity. P.S. Your fans are annoying. No offense._


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

What's up guys? Today was one of those days where I thought it would be a bad day but it turned out to be pretty great! I'll start from the beginning for y'all.

So this week is the Mackenzie Falls Christmas episode (look out for that), and we had this guy named James for our guest star. Honestly I've never heard of a James Conroy but he was pretty cool. I mean, we almost got Zac Efron. Do they not know my hatred for Efron? I would've had to fire someone. So anyways, during our break, I was in the cafeteria when I noticed something odd. Apparently, Sonny had met James because they were conversing. But the odd thing was that Sonny was wearing a horrendous tea pot costume. Yet she still looked cute. Stupid cute.

So as I was curious to what was going on, I joined them. Sonny was smiling and laughing and I really wanted to know why. Of course it turned into another argument between me and Sonny that for some reason had James thinking that there was "something" going on. I quickly decided to leave before the topic got more intense. Not that there was anything for me to be worried about.

Later while James was shooting his scene, Tawni came over to the falls (I have no idea who let her in) and told me Sonny had a date with James. Maybe that's what they were talking about. Why would Sonny say yes? James isn't that great. But the main reason Tawni was there was to tell me to tell James to back off. Why would she care? There's obviously something going on there. And nothing going on with me and Sonny. Tawni says she sees it in my eyes. So does James… but that doesn't mean anything.

Obviously I had to crash their date… you know, for the curiosity. When I walked in I saw them sitting down… with Tawni? Looks like she beat me to it. It got really awkward for a while and we all just sat there. I could tell Sonny was annoyed, and so was James. Finally Sonny forcibly dragged Tawni out to play some air hockey. I sat there with James just watching them and wondering what they were talking about. It wasn't hard to hear because they were yelling quite loudly, but I decided I should try some small talk with James. He was obviously still mad but then he started talking about how cute Sonny was. Well I thought it was Sonny but he was talking about Tawni. Tawni? But he's on a date with Sonny. When Sonny came back Tawni left, and Sonny looked even angrier. I tried to lighten the mood… it didn't work.

After that mishap, Sonny surprisingly asked me out on a date. Clearly I was flattered and a little shocked she was admitting her feelings for me until she yelled at me and told me it was a fake date and she wasn't admitting anything. She told me about some plan that she talked about with Tawni but I didn't really listen in on details. All I knew was that I had to act like I was going on a date with Sonny. Which I understand why she chose me, I'm a great actor. But I was also hoping she chose me for other reasons…

Once we got there she told me to hold hands and do all these couple things and I had to make sure I didn't look like I was enjoying it too much… because I wasn't. Honestly, for a moment it felt like an actual date and it felt… nice. But then James called (a little too soon if you ask me) and I snapped back into reality. Also, Nico and Grady popped in and started questioning us and saying how one of them would've made a better fake date. Yeah right. Then James came and overheard the fake date part and we went back and forth between fake and real and then Sonny was all "Would I do this if I were on a fake date?"

Then she kissed me. She just couldn't resist herself and her trying to prove this was a "real" date to James was obviously an excuse to kiss me. I gave it everything I had. We kissed so passionately and so perfectly. I had to force myself to stop. We pulled apart but Sonny didn't move. Her face was still inches from mine, eyes closed, and breathing heavy. She looked me in the eyes and whispered, "I love you Chad." And I replied, "I love you too." before diving into another kiss. Then we lived happily ever after.

The End.

Love,

Chad.

_**Comments:**_

_ZacAttack__: What did I do to you?_

_TawniTownLivess__: Oh, so is that what happened when I left? And hey Zac I'm Tawni but you can call me tonight. ;)_

_MySonshine820__: OH. MY. GOD. CHAD! THAT IS SO NOT WHAT HAPPENED. Ugh. You told me you were going to say I kissed you and I didn't think you'd put it like that but I should have stopped you anyways. Oh my goodness. You have quite an imagination. Actually, is that what you do in your spare time? Imagine scenarios of how we kiss? Because you seem to be really good at that. Hahaha. And although that ending is not true, I want to say thanks for actually helping me today. And for saying I'm cute. (:_

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry it's been a long time. Lots of things have been coming up. Anyone still reading? Haha. Please please please leave a review. It really does help. And it makes me happy. I don't know when the next update will be but I will try to do it soon. Try. But thanks for those who are still reading! **


End file.
